


Dangerous Dreaming

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: Teddy dreams of what he once had.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



_“Teddy, god, please...” James's hands pushing at Teddy's robes, shaking slightly with his intensity. “I want you.”_

_Teddy laughs, distracting James from his task by kissing his neck, running his fingers through James's impossible dark hair._

_“I'm right here.”_

_“Teddy,” James whines. “Please... please.”_

_Teddy loves James like this, all needy and demanding. He whispers the words of a spell, and his own and James's clothes are pooled at their feet. James gives a little sigh of relief, pressing up as close against Teddy as he can; rubbing up against him. Teddy reaches round to grab James's arse, tugging him in against his erection. God, he wants James at least as much as James wants him, but it's fun when James makes the running._

_“Oh yes,” James murmurs. “Like that.”_

_He grinds their cocks together, and puts his mouth against Teddy's, kissing slowly at first and then asking more and more from him. Teddy responds, and more than responds; he couldn't stop kissing James for the world, not for anything, not now. He wants to consume the younger man, light him up from the inside out with his passion. James moans against him, and moans again, opening his eyes for a second so that Teddy is on the receiving end of a wide brown-eyed intensity that almost undoes him._

_“Bed. Now,” Teddy says._

_“Yeah. Yeah.” James relies on Teddy to guide him there, relies on Teddy for everything. “Wanna fuck you,” he mumbles into Teddy's neck, biting down on it._

_“You always want to fuck me,” Teddy teases._

_“God, yeah,” breathes James._

_Teddy knows he was James's first, though as with everything else James Potter has ever turned his hand to, he's talented as hell. Even his very first time, looking down at Teddy with those eyes, saying tentatively, “Is this right... is this okay?” It had been more than okay. And had got better every time since. Teddy's sure someone so much younger than him shouldn't have the power to make him come apart so easily, but then this is James and all the rules are meaningless when it comes to James._

_He reaches for the lube, slicking his hand and then sliding it around James's cock; and then James is grabbing the vial off him, dipping his fingers into it and then reaching down to Teddy's arse, sliding teasing tips around Teddy's rim until Teddy groans and hitches his hips forward in a plaintive attempt to force James's fingers inside him._

_“You want it too,” James accuses._

_“Oh, Jamie,” Teddy says; because the way James says it implies there might have been some doubt. “Do it.”_

_And James pushes his fingers in, watching them disappear within Teddy with a fascinated, almost awed wonder, but as Teddy's hand works his erection a bit longer he takes a long hissing breath._

_“Can't wait. Teddy, god, I love you. Can't wait to be inside you.”_

_And he pushes in, and Teddy's body relaxes around him, as if it is pleading for the intrusion. Teddy bites back the words of the pleas on his lips, trying to keep some semblance of control even as James melts him into pieces._

_“James,” he can't stop himself from saying. “James.” Just his boyfriend's name, over and over._

_“Teddy, god, fuck, yes.” James is more voluble. “Fuck, I want you. You're so hot, so tight, god, fuck, I can't... oh, god I need this, need you.”_

_He starts slowly, always with the good intentions, but it never takes long before he's thrusting hard, desperate in his need. Teddy's hands are all over James's back, running down his sides, pressing his fingers into James's hips until he leaves red marks. He likes to mark James, make him his. He's not proud of it, afterwards, when he sees the bruises – but there's something about the thought of James bearing his marks which is too fucking hot._

_“James,” he says again, lower, deeper, more desperate._

_Words of need pour from James's throat as he fucks into Teddy over and over. Teddy's hand works his own cock and it just takes the sensation of James coming inside him before Teddy is bursting with his own orgasm, spurting out between their bodies as James cries his release, before collapsing, sweaty and panting, on Teddy's chest. Teddy's arms go around him, and it is perfect, perfect, and -_

\- and Teddy wakes, alone on come-stained sheets, three years out of a relationship with the one man he ever loved, the man who cheated on him – and he hates himself for still not being over James fucking Potter.


End file.
